The medicine that heals everything
by Rose Black Dragon
Summary: A tragedy overshadows the day dedicated to celebrate love and friendship. One shot. INCLUYE VERSIÓN AL ESPAÑOL.


**Primero está la versión en Inglés y después la versión en Español.**

**First is the English version and after that the Spanish version.**

**TMNT are not mine, Nickelodeon owns the copyright.**

**A/N - Dedicated to all my friends and the nice, kind people who have offered me help and support in this site: FF-Net. ^-^ .**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::: The medicine that heals everything :::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**February 14 at daybreak.**

**Leo's POV.**

I can still feel his little hands on my face, hear his innocent voice asking for consolation, see the pitiful state of his tiny body ... all these events that my senses etched in my soul, have pursued me all night, these are memories that will never desert me. If my brothers hadn't provided me a firm base to not gave in to the sadness, I think I would have surrendered without resistance to depression for a long time.

The sincere words full of love and hope that my brothers have pronounced to make me feel better made me realize that there are situations in which all efforts are useless. All the strength, courage and skill are insufficient before the inevitable.

It is the day dedicated to celebrate love and friendship in the world ... despite being surrounded by my loved ones, I can't stop crying.

**Mikey's POV.**

A few minutes ago I plucked up courage once more to try to comfort my big brother, but, on arriving at the door of his bedroom my resolve was broken when I heard him sobbing. Leo ... why something sad had to happen to him on this day?, I'm still not quite sure what happened between my brother and the little one, but whatever it was, I think it was a little unfair that fate decided that Leo should face the whole situation, alone. If only we had had more time ...

We had everything ready to celebrate the day of love and friendship, this time we would be alone with our father, all our friends had already thought to do something different, they had another plans, but it didn't bother me, although I appreciate everyone, for me it was enough to be with my brothers and my father.

We had left home to collect all the gifts, and in our way home we witnessed the great fire. After the incident we returned home with a heavy heart.

**Donnie's POV.**

The mental picture of my big brother gently embracing the tiny body of that kid, reminded me that not everyone is experiencing happy moments on this day. We were returning to the lair carrying all the presents our friends had given us, when suddenly the unmistakeable sound of an explosion was heard a few blocks from our position.

Without even asking, all of us went to the place with the same thought in our minds: help in any way we could.

Upon arrival we hear cries of two people: one man and one woman, we were the first to reach the building in flames. We drop all our cargo on the rooftop and we headed into the building guided by the cries that were beginning to hear more and more weakly, Mikey found a young woman who had fainted.

I found a man who had minor burns on most of his body, he had sacrificed his well-being to help the young woman, before succumbing to pain and smoke inhalation, perhaps they were a couple... he stretched one arm towards one of the top floors of the building.

Mikey picked up the woman, I picked up the young man while Raphael helped Leo to hold a large fraction of the wall that was coming straight down at us, I couldn't believe it but it was obvious, a building in poor condition as that one, could collapse quickly.

Mikey and I went out to a safer place with the two humans, Raph was arguing with Leo.

**Raph's POV.**

I don't know how I let myself be convinced ... I think it was because Fearless asked me to take care of Donnie and Mikey... I wanted to go with him, but he said in a pleading voice that I should take care of the rest, I think he didn't want me to risk too. He went in the direction the man had signaled, I'm sure his instinct told him something was wrong...

It was inevitable that humans came to the building shortly after us, the police, the fire brigade ... we left the two humans who we just saved in front of the building onto the sidewalk. Donatello had checked the vital signs of the two before leaving them within the sight of the doctors who came to them quickly as they saw them. We went in the building again through another window that wasn't so saturated with smoke in search of Leo.

A couple of minutes later we found him ... crying and hugging the body of a child who had died burned. My brother had managed to take him to a safer section of the building. He intended to leave but something stopped him. We almost had to shout at him to convince him to leave the body there and leave, firefighters began searching for more victims.

When we got home all dedicate ourselves to articulate words that intended to console our big brother, but I think our efforts failed, all he did was smile after listening with sadness in his face, grief for the death of that little kid had sown discouragement and suffering in his heart. Then he locked himself in his room.

**Master Splinter's POV.**

My sons came back without any injury on their bodies, it's unfortunate that their hearts haven't had the same fate. After hearing that the door of our home opened, I took a few minutes to take out from my special hiding place, the gifts I have for my children, when I came out of my bedroom I only found my three youngest sons.

After asking what happened, the consequences before my eyes were obvious. The joy in the morning that belonged to the big day was gone, not even Michelangelo looked at the gifts they had collected that night, everyone sat on the couch thinking what to do, I returned to my room. The father in me was torn between waiting or go immediately to console my oldest son. Both options had won, I decided to wait a reasonable time before going after him.

Half an hour later the scene hadn't changed at all, my three children were still sitting on the couch waiting for the appearance of Leonardo. When I approached them the youngest got up ready to appear before his brother to comfort him, my paternal intuition didn't deceive me, because he made his way with firm steps to his big brother's room... but he returned without daring to enter.

It was time ...

"My sons" - the sound of my voice took my children by surprise - "Your brother needs us, we must go ..."

Everyone got up and followed me, when we got there I knocked on his door.

"Leonardo, my son, can we come in?

"Yes ..." - was heard. The answer was almost inaudible.

I entered, the younger ones followed me. As soon as I entered, my gaze settled on my son, he was sitting on his bed. I sat next to him and his brothers in front of us on the floor.

"My son, what happened?" - I asked Leonardo waiting him to tell us all, so he could begin feeling better, my son understood and answered:

"Father ... when Raphael and I split up, I inmediately headed upstairs, I was sure I heard someone crying frightened, the young man's gesture before losing conciousness confirmed it, there was someone else inside the building"

"Upon arriving upstairs I could recognize a child who was in very poor condition, most of his body was completely overrun by badly burns, but he was still alive ..."

"I rushed to pick him up as quickly as possible without forgetting to do it gently, I went to the nearest window to go out to the lateral side of the building avoiding being seen but, before leaving I felt how the little kid touched my face with his hand ... "- the tears began to roll again from the leader's eyes upon remembering...

_"Da-ddy ... i-it is y-you?" - the boy asked, his voice full of fear and pain, Leonardo didn't know what to answer ..._

_"Da-ddy?"_

_"Yes ... my son ... is me"_

_"Da-ddy ... I a-am s-scared, it h-hurts"_

_"Don't worry my child ... everything will be fine" - Leo was afraid to hurt him even more, but he gently touched the kid's forehead, the kid smiled or at least tried to do it... his voice was getting weaker._

_"Daddy ..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"I am ... sleepy..."_

_"Then sleep my love, when you wake up... it won't hurt anymore"_

_"You pro-promise ... ?"_

_"Yes" - when the child heard that voice saying "yes", his body went limp and moved no more ..._

Master Splinter as well as Leo's siblings had crystal eyes with tears, Leonardo embraced his father, allowing his sobs and his tears to flow freely.

Mikey and Donnie hugged Raph.

"Cry all you want, my son" - Splinter whispered at his child's ear as he gently was stroking Leo's head - "You helped an innocent being to be brave enough to start a long journey, you were with him in his last moments, as his father would have done"

"H-he was only a child, almost a baby" - Leo replied in a broken voice - "Why he had to die so cruelly?"

"This world is full of unanswered questions, my children" - said the master with soft, clear voice that all of them could hear - "unfortunately that question is one of them, I may not give an answer to your question, Leonardo. But I'll always be here to tell I'm very proud of you all "- the master offered the best of the shelters to give free rein to the sadness in the hearts of his children, who were still innocent, as the healing balm should be from a parent who has experienced the pain throughout his life.

"The tears that rise from the bottom of your hearts are a testament to the goodness that characterizes you. You are full of love and compassion, my children" - said Splinter while Mikey, Donnie and Raph got up and hugged Leo and his father.

They all stayed together a few moments without saying a word. The three younger turtles were separated from the master and his brother when they saw Leo smiling at them and saying: "Thanks guys."

"Thank you father" - said the eldest, separating himself from the loving arms of the old master. With a small smile, Leonardo took one of the hands of Master Splinter and planted on it a kiss full of gratitude and respect (1).

The master rose, looked at all the faces of his children with eyes full of paternal love and said, "Sleep well my children, this night's sleep will reward you for all you have done today, helping the others" - all the boys smiled and nodded.

"If you want, we can find out where they will bury the child" - the little genius suggested to his older brother when the master left the room, "We can place flowers on his grave"

"Thanks Donnie, yeah ... I think is the best, now we have to sleep, guys" - Leo said.

"Can I stay with you Leo?" - Mikey asked.

"Sure, little bro"

"If you do not mind I also want to stay, Leo ..." - Donatello asked timidly.

"Of course Donnie, we will stay together as when we were tots" - the eldest smiled, turning to see Raphael.

Raphael feeling that Leonardo's gaze rested on him, he didn't answer and left the room. The faces of Michelangelo and Donatello expressed bewilderment, only Leonardo's face cracked a big smile, a few minutes later Raphael returned to the room of his older brother carrying in his arms the pillows and blankets of the beds of their younger brothers and his own.

As soon as Leonardo saw Raphael, he helped him with his load while Mikey and Donnie smiled at their older brothers who prepared the makeshift bed on the floor with all the blankets they had at their disposal. When all was ready Mikey was the first one to hide under the soft blankets.

Donatello followed Michelangelo and they lay down together in the center while they were being surrounded by the older turtles, Leo next to Mikey and Raph alongside Donnie.

"Good night, guys" - Mikey said with gentle voice after giving a big yawn.

"Good night" - replied in unison all the others, approaching each other.

Minutes later the sadness gave way to a peaceful sleep, free from interruptions.

**February 14.**

Leo and his siblings after having slept until almost noon, got up. They showered and had breakfast accompanied by their sensei who seeing their peaceful faces reassured him and gave thanks for the beginning of their speedy recovery.

Donnie within a few minutes had obtained all the information about the incident and its consequences, immediately made this information known to Leonardo, omitting the details that might tarnish again the eyes of his brother with new tears.

Everyone left that afternoon in the direction of the cemetery where the child's family had decided it would be his final resting place. A lot of people had gathered to bid farewell to an infant who had won the hearts of so many beings, including four mutants.

A young mother cries inconsolably sustained by a husband who, despite being full of bandages and medical patches holds her firmly while he does it tenderly too, full of love towards his young wife. Tears and sobs from his broken heart can be heard at the same time as those of his wife.

Leo and his brothers waited patiently until the tomb would be alone, the night was approaching.

**February 14 at night.**

At last all the people left the cemetery. Leonardo and the others approached to the little grave newly decorated with flowers and small objects, one of them is a plush turtle, it has attached a picture where you can see the little owner holding the toy tight against him, it was a embrace full of love and innocence to his inanimate and soft friend.

Leonardo smiles, approaches to the grave and goes down on one of his knees. Plucking up courage he says:

"Little friend" - Leo starts to speak with a sigh of resignation - "Now you see me as I am, forgive me that I passed myself off as your father, I just wanted to help you to not feel alone in the middle of the harsh test you just faced"

"I have witnessed the attendance of all the members of your family and friends, I see you were surrounded by people who loved you and adored you, throughout your short life. You leave from a place full of love to another which will be full of it too"

"In a way I'm glad you went to heaven, you haven't had to face the physical pain that the burns would have inflicted on your body, too much pain to someone who didn't know yet that the world, unfortunately as well as it is full of love is also full of human evil. Because of this, you kept your innocence intact"

"Those who die, earn their freedom leaving behind the pain and suffering, those who see someone dying, lose a piece of their hearts ... a fragment of their souls"

"One day I hope to see you again little buddy, is goodbye for now" - Leonardo stood, Mikey gave him a white rose. Leonardo took the beautiful flower from the hands of his baby brother with a sad smile and placed it over the plush turtle with the picture.

The guys left, leaving the grave apparently alone once more, it wasn't, just as Leo had said, the fragments of the souls of all the persons who loved him were with him taking his soul to the place full of love to which we all have to go someday ...

**THE END**

Meanwhile enjoy the love of our families, our friends, our boyfriends or husbands and girlfriends or wifes. Happy day of love and friendship to everyone!. Rose ^ o ^.

(1) The custom of kissing the hands of our parents when they gave us advice, support or they showed us their love, it was used a long ago where I live, but not anymore. But I thougth it would be a beautiful detail, knowing the character of both: Splinter, a father who inspires respect and admiration in their children. Leonardo, a dutiful son, obedient, full of love.

* * *

><p><strong>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NA - Dedicada a todos mis amigos y a todas las agradables y amables personas que me han brindado ayuda y apoyo en este sitio: FF-Net. ^-^ .**

**Resumen: Una tragedia ensombrece el día del amor y la amistad para los cuatro hermanos.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::: La medicina que todo lo cura :::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Madrugada del 14 de Febrero.**

**Punto de vista de Leo.**

Aún puedo sentir sus pequeñas manos en mi rostro, oír su inocente voz clamando por consuelo, ver el lastimero estado de su diminuto cuerpo… todos estos hechos que mis sentidos grabaron en mi alma me han perseguido durante toda la noche, son recuerdos que no me abandonarán jamás. Si no fuera por que mis hermanitos me han brindado un firme pedestal para no caer rendido ante la tristeza, creo que ya me hubiese entregado sin resistencia a la depresión durante un largo tiempo.

Las sinceras palabras llenas de amor y esperanza que mis hermanos han pronunciado en mi beneficio me han hecho darme cuenta que hay situaciones en las que todos los esfuerzos son inútiles. Toda la fuerza, valor y habilidad son insuficientes ante lo inevitable.

Es el día dedicado a celebrar el amor y la amistad en el mundo… a pesar de estar rodeado de mis seres queridos, no puedo dejar de llorar.

**Punto de vista de Mikey.**

Hace unos minutos me armé de valor una vez más para tratar de consolar a mi hermano mayor, pero al llegar ante la puerta de su habitación mi resolución se quebrantó al escucharlo sollozar. Leo… ¿por qué tenía que sucederle algo como eso en este día?, aún no estoy muy seguro que fue lo que sucedió entre mi hermano y el pequeñito, pero lo que haya sido, siento que fue un poco injusto que el destino decidiera que él enfrentaría toda la situación. Si tan sólo hubiéramos tenido más tiempo…

Teníamos todo listo para celebrar el día del amor y la amistad, en esta ocasión estaríamos solos con nuestro padre, pues todos nuestros amigos ya tenían otros planes, pero no me molestó, aunque los aprecio a todos; para mí era suficiente estar con mis hermanos y mi padre.

Habíamos salido para llevar a casa todos los obsequios y en el camino presenciamos el gran incendio. Después del incidente todos regresamos a casa con la tristeza en el corazón.

**Punto de vista de Donnie.**

La imagen de mi hermano mayor abrazando suavemente el pequeño cuerpo sin vida de aquel niño me hizo recordar que no todas las personas están experimentando momentos felices en este día. Regresábamos a la guarida cargando todos los obsequios que nos habían dado, cuando de pronto el inconfundible sonido de una explosión se escuchó a unas cuadras de nuestra posición.

Sin siquiera preguntar todos nos movilizamos hasta el lugar con el mismo pensamiento en nuestras mentes: ayudar en todo lo que pudiéramos.

Al llegar logramos escuchar gritos de dos personas: un hombre y una mujer, fuimos los primeros en llegar al edificio en llamas. Todos soltamos en la azotea todo nuestro cargamento y nos dirigimos al interior del edificio guiándonos por los gritos que comenzaban a escucharse cada vez más débilmente Mikey encontró a una joven mujer que acababa de desmayarse.

Yo encontré a un hombre que tenía quemaduras leves en gran parte de su cuerpo había sacrificado su bienestar por la joven, tal vez eran pareja... antes de sucumbir al dolor y a la inhalación prolongada al humo estiró uno de sus brazos en dirección de uno de los pisos superiores del edificio.

Mikey cargó a la mujer, yo al joven mientras que Rafael ayudaba a Leo a sostener una gran fracción del muro que se nos venía encima, yo no podía creerlo pero era obvio, un edificio en pésimas condiciones como ese podía derrumbarse rápidamente.

Cuando salimos a salvo Mikey y yo con los dos humanos Rafa estaba discutiendo con Leo.

**Punto de vista de Rafa.**

No sé cómo es que me dejé convencer… creo que fue por que el Intrépido me pidió que cuidara a Donnie y a Mikey… yo quería ir con él, pero me dijo con voz suplicante que me encargara de lo demás, creo que no quería que yo también me arriesgara a ir en la dirección que el hombre había señalado, estoy seguro que su instinto le decía que algo estaba mal…

Era irremediable que los humanos llegaran al edificio poco tiempo después de nosotros, la policía, los bomberos… dejamos a los dos humanos que acabábamos de salvar frente al edificio sobre la banqueta. Donatelo había revisado el estado de los dos antes de dejarlos a la vista de los médicos que se acercaron a ellos rápidamente al notarlos. Nosotros entramos de nuevo por otra de las ventanas que no estaba tan saturada de humo en busca de Leo.

Un par de minutos después lo encontramos… llorando y abrazando el cuerpo de un niño que había muerto quemado. Mi hermano había logrado llevarlo a una sección más segura del edificio, tenía la intención de salir, pero algo lo detuvo. Casi tuvimos que gritarle para convencerlo de dejar el cuerpo ahí y marcharnos, los bomberos comenzaban la búsqueda de más víctimas.

Al llegar a casa todos nos dedicamos a articular palabras que tenían como objetivo consolar a nuestro hermano mayor, pero creo que nuestros esfuerzos no dieron fruto, pues Leo lo único que hizo después de escucharnos fue sonreírse con tristeza, la aflicción de la muerte de ese pequeño había sembrado el desánimo y el sufrimiento en su corazón. Después, se encerró en su habitación.

**Punto de vista del Maestro Splinter.**

Mis hijos regresaron sin ninguna herida en sus cuerpos, es una lástima que sus corazones no hayan tenido la misma suerte. Después de escuchar que la puerta de nuestro hogar se abría me tomé unos minutos para sacar del escondite especial que tengo los obsequios para mis niños, al salir sólo encontré a los más jóvenes.

Después de preguntar lo sucedido, las consecuencias se presentaron obvias ante mis ojos. La alegría de la madrugada perteneciente al gran día se había esfumado, ni siquiera Miguel Angel miraba los obsequios que habían recolectado esa noche, todos se quedaron sentados en el sillón pensando que hacer, yo regresé a mi habitación. El padre dentro de mí se debatía entre esperar o ir de inmediato a consolar a mi hijo mayor. Ambas opciones ganaron, decidí esperar un tiempo razonable antes de ir en su busca.

Media hora después el escenario no había cambiado en lo absoluto, mis tres hijos aún estaban sentados en el sillón esperando la aparición de Leonardo. Cuando me acerqué a ellos el más joven se levantó dispuesto a aparecer frente a su hermano para consolarlo, mi intuición paterna no me engañaba pues con pasos firmes se dirigió a la habitación del mayor… pero regresó sin haberse atrevido a entrar.

Era tiempo…

"Hijos míos" – el sonido de mi voz tomó por sorpresa a mis pequeños – "Su hermano nos necesita vamos…"

Todos se levantaron y me siguieron, llegamos, llamé a su puerta.

"Leonardo, hijo mío, ¿podemos pasar?

"Si… " – se escuchó. La respuesta fue casi inaudible.

Entré seguido de los más jóvenes. En cuanto entré mi mirada se posó en mi hijo, se encontraba sentado sobre su cama. Me senté a su lado y sus hermanos frente a nosotros en el piso.

"Hijo, ¿qué sucedió?" – pregunté esperando que Leonardo nos lo contara todo para que pudiera empezar a sentirse mejor, mi hijo lo compendió y respondió:

"Padre… cuando me separé de Rafael me dirigí de inmediato al piso superior, estaba seguro de haber escuchado a alguien llorar asustado, el ademán del hombre joven antes de perder el sentido me lo confirmó, aún había alguien más dentro"

"Al llegar al piso superior pude reconocer a un pequeño que estaba en muy mal estado, la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba completamente invadido por graves quemaduras, pero aún vivía…"

"Me apresuré a levantarlo lo más rápidamente posible sin olvidarme de hacerlo con suavidad, me dirigí a la ventana más cercana para salir por la parte lateral del edificio para no ser visto pero antes de salir sentí que el pequeño tocaba mi cara con su mano…" – las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar de nuevo por el rostro del líder al recordar.

"_Pa-pi… ¿e-eres tú?" – dijo el niño con voz llena de miedo y dolor, Leonardo no sabía que contestar… _

"_¿Pa-pi?" _

"_Si… hijo… soy yo"_

"_Pa-pi… te-tengo miedo, me duele" _

"_No te preocupes mi niño… todo estará bien" – a Leo le daba miedo lastimarlo más, pero tocó suavemente su frente, el pequeño se sonrió o cuando menos intentó hacerlo… su voz se escuchaba cada vez más débil._

"_Papi…"_

"_¿Si?"_

"_Tengo… sueño…"_

"_Entonces duerme mi amor, cuando despiertes ya no te dolerá" _

"_¿Me lo… pro…prometes?"_

"_Si" – en cuanto el niño escuchó esa voz afirmándolo su cuerpecito se relajó y no se movió más…_

El maestro Splinter al igual que los hermanitos de Leo tenían los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas, Leonardo abrazó a su padre, dejando que los suspiros que acompañaban sus lágrimas fluyeran libremente.

Mikey y Donnie abrazaron a Rafa.

"Llora todo lo que quieras mi pequeño" – susurró el maestro al oído de su hijo mientras le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza – "Ayudaste a un ser inocente a tener el valor suficiente para comenzar un largo viaje, lo acompañaste en sus últimos momentos como su padre lo hubiera hecho"

"E-era tan sólo un niño, casi un bebé" – replicó con voz quebrada Leo – "¿Por qué tuvo que morir de esa forma tan cruel?"

"Este mundo esta repleto de preguntas sin respuesta hijos míos" – respondió el maestro con voz suave y clara que todos pudieron escuchar – "desgraciadamente esa pregunta es una de ellas, tal vez no pueda darte una respuesta Leonardo, pero siempre estaré aquí para decirles que estoy muy orgulloso de todos ustedes" – el maestro ofrecía el mejor de los refugios para dar rienda suelta a la tristeza dentro de los corazones aún inocentes de sus hijos, tal como debía ser el bálsamo sanador proveniente de un padre que ha experimentado el dolor a través de toda su vida.

"Las lágrimas que nacen desde el fondo de sus corazones son una prueba irrefutable de la bondad que los caracteriza, ustedes están llenos de amor y de compasión, hijos míos" – dijo el maestro mientras que Mikey, Donnie y Rafa se levantaron y abrazaron a Leo y a su padre.

Todos se quedaron unos momentos juntos sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Las tres tortugas más jóvenes se separaron del maestro y de su hermano mayor al ver que Leo les sonreía y les decía: "Gracias chicos".

"Gracias padre" – dijo el mayor separándose de los amorosos brazos del anciano maestro. Con una pequeña sonrisa Leonardo tomó una de las manos de Splinter y estampó en ella un beso lleno de gratitud y respeto (1).

El maestro se levantó, observó todos los rostros de sus hijos con ojos llenos de amor paternal y les dijo: "Duerman bien hijos míos, que esta noche de sueño tranquilo recompense todo lo que han hecho el día de hoy, ayudando a los demás" – todos los muchachos sonrieron y asintieron.

"Si quieres, podemos averiguar dónde van a sepultar al niño" – propuso el pequeño genio a su hermano mayor en cuanto el maestro salió de la habitación– "Podemos llevar flores a su tumba"

"Gracias Donnie, si… creo que será lo mejor. Ahora tenemos que dormir chicos" – dijo Leo.

"¿Me puedo quedar contigo Leo?" – preguntó Mikey.

"Claro hermanito"

"Si no te molesta yo también quiero quedarme Leo…" – pidió Donatelo tímidamente.

"Por supuesto Donnie, nos quedaremos todos juntos como cuando éramos pequeños" – sonrió el mayor volteando a ver a Rafael.

Rafael al sentir que la mirada de Leonardo se posaba en él no respondió y salió de la habitación. Los semblantes de Miguel Angel y Donatelo expresaban el desconcierto, sólo el rostro de Leonardo esbozaba una gran sonrisa, unos minutos después Rafael regresaba a la habitación de su hermano mayor llevando en sus brazos las almohadas y las mantas de las camas de sus hermanos y las suyas.

Leonardo al ver entrar a Rafael le ayudó con su cargamento mientras que Mikey y Donnie les sonreían a los mayores quienes preparaban la cama improvisada en el piso con todas las cobijas que tenían a su disposición cuando todo estuvo listo Mikey fue el primero en esconderse debajo de las suaves mantas.

Donatelo siguió a Mikey y se acostaron juntos en el centro mientras que los mayores los rodearon, Leo al lado de Mikey y Rafa al lado de Donnie.

"Buenas noches chicos" – dijo Mikey con voz apacible después de dar un gran bostezo.

"Buenas noches" – respondieron al unísono todos los demás, acercándose unos a otros.

Minutos después la tristeza cedía el lugar a un sueño plácido, libre de interrupciones.

**14 de Febrero.**

Leo y sus hermanitos después de haber dormido hasta casi el mediodía se levantaron, se ducharon y desayunaron acompañados por su sensei quien al ver los rostros tranquilos de sus pequeños dio gracias por el comienzo de su pronta recuperación.

Donnie en menos de unos minutos había obtenido toda la información acerca del incidente y sus consecuencias, de inmediato se lo hizo saber a Leonardo, omitiendo los detalles que podrían opacar de nuevo los ojos de su hermano con nuevas lágrimas.

Todos salieron esa tarde en dirección del cementerio donde la familia del niño había decidido que estaría su última morada. Una gran cantidad de personas se habían reunido para dar el último adiós a un infante que se había ganado los corazones de tantos seres, incluyendo a cuatro mutantes.

Una joven madre llora inconsolablemente sostenida por un esposo quien a pesar de estar lleno de vendajes y de parches médicos la sostiene con firmeza al mismo tiempo que lo hace tiernamente lleno de amor hacia su joven compañera. Lágrimas y sollozos provenientes de su corazón despedazado se escuchan al mismo tiempo que los de su esposa.

Pacientemente Leo y sus hermanitos esperaron a que la tumba quedara sola, la noche se aproximaba.

**Noche del 14 de Febrero.**

Por fin el cementerio quedó libre de humanos. Leonardo al igual que los demás se acercaron a la pequeña tumba recién adornada de flores y pequeños objetos, uno de ellos es una tortuguita de felpa que tiene pegada una fotografía donde se puede ver al pequeño dueño abrazándola con fuerza dando testimonio que era un abrazo lleno de amor y candor hacia su pequeño amiguito inanimado.

Leonardo se sonríe, se acerca al pie de la tumba pone una rodilla en tierra. Armándose de valor dijo:

"Pequeño amiguito" – inicia Leo con un suspiro lleno de resignación – "ahora que puedes verme tal y como soy, perdóname que me haya hecho pasar por tu padre, sólo quería ayudarte a no sentirte solo en medio de una prueba tan dura como la que acabas de enfrentar"

"He presenciado la asistencia de todos los miembros de tu familia y de tus amigos, veo que estabas rodeado de personas que te quisieron y te adoraron durante toda tu corta vida, te vas de un lugar lleno de amor a otro que también estará lleno de él"

"En cierta forma me alegro que hayas emprendido el viaje hacia el cielo, no has tenido que enfrentar horas enteras sintiendo el dolor físico que las quemaduras infligirian en tu cuerpo, es demasiado dolor para alguien que no ha conocido todavía que el mundo, desgraciadamente al igual que está lleno de amor también está lleno de la maldad humana, gracias a esto tu inocencia quedó intacta"

"Los que mueren ganan su libertad dejando detrás de sí el dolor y el sufrimiento, los que vemos morir, perdemos un pedazo de nuestro corazón… un fragmento de nuestra alma"

"Espero algún día volver a verte pequeño amiguito, por ahora es un adiós" – Leonardo se puso de pie, Mikey le entregó una rosa blanca. Leonardo tomó la hermosa flor de las manos de su hermanito con una sonrisa triste y la colocó encima del peluche con la fotografía.

Los chicos se retiraron dejando la tumba una vez más sola en apariencia, no lo estaba, tal y como lo había dicho Leo los fragmentos de las almas de todas las personas que lo amaron lo acompañaban hasta el lugar lleno de amor al que todos habremos de llegar algún día…

**FIN**

Mientras tanto disfrutemos del amor que nos brindan nuestras familias, nuestros amigos y nuestras parejas. ¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad a todos!. Rose ^o^ .

(1) Esta costumbre de besar las manos de los padres cada vez que daban un consejo, apoyo o te demostraban su cariño, se usaba hace ya mucho tiempo donde yo vivo, ahora ya no. Pero me pareció que sería un detalle hermoso conociendo el carácter de ambos: Splinter, un padre que inspira respeto y admiración en sus hijos. Leonardo, un hijo respetuoso, dócil y obediente, lleno de amor.


End file.
